1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for combustion of a fuel and oxygen mixed with a part of the combustion gases formed during the combustion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Swedish patent specification No. 8003953-0 describes a device for combustion of diesel oil with substantially pure oxygen in a single step and with reduction of the peak combustion temperature by continuous recirculation of a part of the combustion gases after having cooled said gases. The known device comprises a duct for supply of substantially pure oxygen and a duct for leading the combustion gases to a stack. The duct for supply of pure oxygen and the duct for the combustion gases form parts of an ejector the delivery side of which is directed towards a nozzle for supply of diesel oil.
A device of this type is intended to be used in a heat engine--e.g. a Stirling engine--which should be able to operate without supply of air and which thus will be suitable for powering a submarine.
The ducts for delivery of oxygen and for leading combustion gas to the stack have been made integral with the walls limiting the combustion chamber in which a rather high pressure--e.g. 3 Mpa--prevails. The ducts are thus intimately connected to very heavy elements. During operation of the device very large variations in temperature will occur--especially of course during starting up of the device. This will result in variations in the relative positions of the ducts and cause errors in the recirculation of the combustion gases.